Whatever's Left
by shattered petal
Summary: It was as if Joshua was clinging onto whatever he could find that was closest to his mother. -OC: Joshua. Another oneshot on the Miles family.


**author's note**: The angsty bond between Olivier and her child, Joshua, is a guilty pleasure of mine. I think I'll have a couple of oneshots revolving around these three just because I can. If you do read, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Title**: Whatever's Left  
**Genre**: Family/Tragedy  
**Rating**: K+  
**Couple**: Slight LivMiles

* * *

Joshua didn't possess the fierce appearance of his parents at a young age. At seven-years-old, his face was the shape of a love heart, a gene inherited from his mother, but he looked mousy, and innocent. So pale, with the brightest blue eyes, and ghost-white hair. The boy was an unusual sight, yet striking.

The fact he looked fascinating, looked a little out of the norm, allowed other children to tease him a little whenever he ventured into Central City with his father. This only happened when Mama was away, and, unfortunately, this had been happening a lot recently. By now, Joshua was used to her absences but they didn't do him any good, and both of his parents were aware.

However he was a good boy; he didn't complain. Whenever Mama left, Joshua would hug her, say good bye and that would be it. Somehow, Olivier had taught her son to not express any emotion when she departed. Almost as if it to say, weeping wasn't worth it. She would be back very soon. Yet even if that was so, she would probably be gone again.

Once, Joshua asked Papa why Ma was always leaving the Fort. Miles, of course, couldn't go into great detail otherwise his son wouldn't understand. He said it was for work, and Ma was a very popular worker and a lot of people needed her to work for them. This wasn't necessarily the case. Drachman soldiers had been signalling dire threats towards Amestris, and being in charge of the North defence, President Grumman had many things to say.

Child or not, Olivier had to put her work first.

During an evening, Joshua struggled to sleep. There was a lot going on his mind: the fact he would be starting school soon, the children who were messing around with him, the absence of his mother. It was all too much for a little boy to endure. Sitting upright he pondered over to see his father. The boy had to see him with good reason because Papa worked a lot, and didn't like to be disturbed.

He just couldn't sleep though and he wanted Papa to hug him. Shoving off his quilt, Joshua tiptoed to the door and peeked through. It was chilly in the hallways, but his thick pyjamas would keep him warm. Especially if he wore his favourite teddy slippers.

It didn't take long for a soldier to catch him.

'Ah, where do you think you're off to, kiddo?' This soldier was a nice man, and wouldn't tell Papa he had been up. If anything, he would escort Joshua back to bed.

The boy looked up at the huge man and fiddled with the hem of his sleeve. 'Wanna see Papa.'

Really, the officer should have informed Joshua to head back to bed. Not tonight though. Either he could tell something was wrong, or he just felt like being nice today. So he guided Joshua to where Miles was currently working in his office, head down and finishing the last few pieces of paperwork.

Upon arriving, the officer knocked and told Miles who was here to see him. The Ishvalan looked up from his desk, his gaze falling to the little boy. The officer left without a word.

'Hey Josh. Let me see you when I've finished, okay?'

'Can't sleep…'

Miles sighed heavily. 'Have you had a nightmare?'

'No,' Josh shook his head. 'I just… can't sleep.'

'Read a little? How about if I give you your favourite novel on those cats?'

Again, Joshua shook his head. How funny. He would always want to read his favourite cat novel. Miles dropped the pen in his hand and leaned over his desk, before gesturing for the boy to step forward.

His son obeyed, continuing to fiddle with his sleeve. By now, he had created a trail of string.

'Do you want a hug?'

The boy shrugged. Miles ran a hand through his hair. This was impossible.

'I know. How about a nice, big warm mug of milk?'

'I don't want milk.'

'Come on, Josh, what is it?'

Miles hated it whenever his son looked so sad. Obviously something was on his mind, and he would do anything for Joshua to open up. It was horrible when your own child was keeping secrets from you, especially if they kept them up at night.

Although, to be honest, Miles sort of knew what the issue was.

'Come here.'

Joshua toddled over, his furry slippers sliding across the cold ground. Miles met his in an embrace and lifted the boy up into his lap. That was when he noticed a wrist watch safely inside his trouser pocket, the coil attached to the hem.

How could he have missed that? Miles smirked, admiring the piece of technology, before pulling Joshua closer. That was probably an Armstrong object, passed down for generations. Olivier rarely used it though and never showed it to anyone. The watch had a fantastic embroidery across the surface.

'Did Ma give that to you?'

Joshua looked up, blue eyes meeting red. Sometimes he looked exactly like his mother. 'No.' He lowered his gaze, a hand reaching into the pocket where the watch was. 'I found it in her drawer.'

And for some reason, that revelation made Miles' heart break a little. It was as if Joshua was clinging onto whatever he could find that was closest to his mother.

'It doesn't work.'


End file.
